Sad, Sad Rejection
by AmbrosiaJade
Summary: Kenshin and Sano love each other. What happens when Kaoru admits her love to Kenshin? I don't own RK so don't sue me!


Yay!!! My first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic!!! It is Kenshin and Sano so if you dont like that...why the hell would I care? ^__^ People that like Kenshin and Sano together, I hope you like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Sad Sad Rejection By:Quicksilver 01-03-04  
  
Sano lay in Kenshin's arms, sound asleep, but the redhead, on the other hand, was wide awake and watching the slumbering boy in his arms. A faint smile graced his lips as Sano's eyebrow twitched in his sleep and he started mumbling something.  
"You...sonofa...bitch...gimme my sake....."  
Kenshin chuckled lightly, so as not to wake his sleeping lover. He bent down and kissed the thin lips lightly before laying back down.  
Minutes passed by and the sun shone through the thin paper doors, telling Kenshin that it was time to get up but the sun's rays went unnoticed by Sano who only twitched in annoyance as the rays brightened the room.  
"Sano....It's time to get up."  
Sano turned over, so that his back faced Kenshin, mumbling incoherent things under his breath.  
"Sano...wake up..." a smirk made its way across Kenshin's lips, "Saitoh is here!! He's come to rape you in your sleep, that he has!!!"  
Kenshin laughed and clutched his stomach as Sano sat bolt upright and screamed. His laughing didnt subside as Sano sent a death glare his way.  
Sano pouted. "That was mean....I was sleeping good."  
Kenshin made his laughs quiet down but when he saw the pouting face of his lover, he could barely keep in the laughs. "I couldnt help it."  
"Su~re you couldnt, Mr. Battosai." his pout grew.  
"Aw Sano." Kenshin kissed the pouty lips. "I'm sorry."  
"Fine." Sano yawned and stood up, searching for his clothes that had somehow managed to be flung across the room in a dark corner. He pulled on his clothes and sat down as Kenshin got up and started pulling on his clothes.  
Kenshin sat down and as he did, Sano laid his head on Kenshin's shoulder, yawning once again. Kenshin hugged the taller form closer to his body and kissed the top of his head.  
"I love you, Sano, that I do."  
Sano nuzzled Kenshin's neck. "I love you too."  
Kenshin pulled Sano's face in front of his and placed his lips against Sano's. He licked the bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Sano replied to the silent request immediately. They kissed for a few minutes, pulling away reluctantly.  
They kept their eyes closed but a voice calling them caused them to open them. "Kenshin!! Sano!! It's breakfast time!!"  
The two kissed one more time before standing up and leaving the room. Kaoru met them halfway there, and scowled. "I've been calling you two! What took so long?!"  
Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "We were busy, that we were."  
"Yeah, so come on little missy, like you said, its breakfast time!" Sano smiled big and headed off towards the breakfast room, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru behind.  
Kenshin smiled and followed Sano, not waiting to see if Kaoru followed or not. As he opened the sliding door, he saw Sano stuffing his face. Sano looked up from his meal and smiled widely at Kenshin, who understood why Sano didnt say hi. His mouth was full.  
Kenshin sat beside Sano and ate a little more polite than Sano. He didn't look up as Kaoru came in, too busy talking to Sano who's mouth was empty now.  
Kaoru turned sadened blue eyes to the floor as she shuffled to her seat beside Kenshin. Yahiko was not present at breakfast. It was only Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano, who by the way, were completely unaware of Kaoru.  
She watched Kenshin and Sano. They looked so happy. And they were talking about nothing of importance. She sighed and began picking at her food, because that's all she could do. No one noticed her.  
She tuned out the happy laughter of her crush and his best friend. She would have to tell Kenshin today. She knew he'd act differently towards her once she pronounced her undying love for him. She smiled at the thought. Then Sano would be the one picking at his food and she would be the one drawing out all the laughs from Kenshin. The thought made her giggle and finish up her breakfast quickly.  
Kenshin and Sano picked up their dishes and walked outside going to wash their dishes, Kaoru following them close behind. Sano and Kenshin washed their dishes and sat down on the side of the creek bank, silence falling between them.  
Minutes of silence passed and finally they moved again. They both laid down on their sides, holding themselves up with their elbows, and staring intently at eachother. Kaoru couldn't hear what the two were saying because the words were in a hushed whisper.  
Kenshin had his back to Kaoru as they both sat up and hugged eachother. Sano nuzzled Kenshin's neck and from where Kaoru was standing it looked as if Sano was being consoled by Kenshin but that was not what was happening.  
Kenshin licked Sano's neck before biting it and sucking on the spot that he had just bitten, drawing out a weak moan from Sano, who's ragged breath poured over Kenshin's neck. Kenshin kissed up until he reached Sano's jaw where he nibbled lightly on the flesh.  
Kaoru decided that this embrace had lasted long enough. She was going to tell Kenshin that she loved him and that did not include the presense of Sano.  
"Kenshin!! I need to tell you something!!" Kaoru yelled excitedly, running down the hill until she reached the boys that had ripped apart at the abrupt yell. When she reached them, Sano pulled his robe up a little, looking very flustered. She stopped in front of Kenshin who had an annoyed look on his face for a brief second before it changed into the smiling mask that she so easily fell for.  
"What is it that you need, Miss. Kaoru?"  
"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?"  
Kenshin looked at Sano and smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back."  
Sano smiled. "Ok."  
Kaoru squashed the jealousy that was rising up her throat. She wanted to yell, 'He won't be back because he'll be to busy with ME!!!' but she thought it best she keep her mouth shut. Kaoru smiled in delight as Kenshin turned back towards her and followed her to the dojo.  
"What is it, Miss. Kaoru?"  
She turned to Kenshin. "I love you."  
Shock registered on Kenshin's face as Kaoru kissed him full on the lips. It didn't last long, however, as he pushed her away, staring at her with a surprised expression and wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way because I do not feel the same for you."  
Kaoru's eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears. "What do you mean??"  
"I do not love you. My heart belongs to another."  
Anger clouded Kaoru's eyes. "Who is it?? The bitchy nurse, Megumi?? Who is it?!"  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line while his words were laced with ice. Cold and unfeeling. "You have no right to talk about Miss. Megumi that way." His eyes softened a little at the girl who had tears running down her cheeks. "But, no it is not her."  
Just then, Sano came up, whistling a happy tune, totally unaware of the two people who were in a heated argument. Kaoru hastily wiped her tears away and sniffled once more. Sano finally saw them and came running up, a broad smile on his face.  
"Hey where were you guys?? Its been like 25 minutes!"  
Kenshin smiled reassuringly at Sano. "We've been here."  
Sano pondered this for a moment. "Oh okay." Just then he noticed the dried tear trails on Kaoru's cheeks and his face turned into worry.  
"Hey. What's the matter, little missy?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's neck.  
Kaoru smiled brightly up at Sano. "Nothing is the matter Sano-kun."  
Sano glanced uncertainly at her but reluctantly said, "Alright."  
"Kaoru, do you still want to know?" Kenshin asked, determination etched in his features.  
Kaoru nodded sadly and Sano pulled away, confused at his friend's behavior.  
Without a word Kenshin grabbed Sano's chin and kissed Sano's lips forcefully, but left the warm lips after a few seconds, turning back to Kaoru who's eyes were widened.  
"I love him."  
Sano's eyes were widened like Kaoru's as Kenshin left his lips. He didn't think that he would do that infront of her. He looked at Kaoru who had tears running down her face.  
"I...I see...." Kaoru turned on her heels and ran away. Ran away from the dojo, from Sano, and from the man she loved, tears creating a silvery trail behind her.  
Sano made to go after her but the hand placed on his chest stopped him from doing so.  
"Don't. She needs to be left alone."  
Sano nodded and followed Kenshin into their room. There they both fell asleep.  
Hours later Kenshin woke up due to the heavy footsteps upon the wood outside of the door. He sat up as the figure opened the door and turned sad blue eyes on him.  
"Kenshin....I understand that you dont love me back and I hope that you forgive me for kissing you earlier."  
"It's ok, Miss. Kaoru. And I'm sure there are better people out there for you. You'll find your true love soon. I promise, that I do." He smiled reasuringly at her.  
Kaoru smiled big and nodded. "Thanks Kenshin! Well goodnight!"  
"Goodnight."  
Kenshin laid back down and pulled Sano closer to him, wrapping his legs around his slumbering lover's. He was happy. Kaoru wasn't mad at him, Kaoru didn't hate Sano, and Kenshin had his love, wrapped tightly in his arms.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
